


Why?

by iwakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and it's really just mentions of everyone but suga and ukai so don't get your hopes up, i don't really know if this is underage or not but in case it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwakaashi/pseuds/iwakaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Brit (mahokoyuki@tumblr) for the Haikyuu!! rare pair exchange.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Suga's world is ruined when the hot guy he has a crush on introduces himself as the team's new coach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

  
_Why?_

A question I've asked myself way too many times over the past months in several variations.

_Why did it have to be him?_

_Why did it have to be me?_

_Why couldn't we have met properly sooner?_

_Why couldn't I be older?_

_Why couldn't he be younger?_   


But the fact remained that even though I had exchanged heaps of tiny smiles with him and felt my stomach constantly turn into butterflies every time I saw him; all what my heart had been beating for was suddenly ripped away once he had introduced himself as Karasuno's new coach.

_Why couldn't he have waited?_

_Why couldn't he have become the coach after I graduated?_

I was grateful for all that he did for the club of course, and I knew that I was being selfish for wanting him to have waited. There was no way that we'd ever have gotten as far as we did without him, and yet I longed for him to quit. For him to simply go back to being the hot guy behind the desk at the Foothill store.

My heart never stopped beating for him, though. My skin would tingle and my cheeks flush ever so slightly whenever we were in the same room, whether it be the gym or the shop. Every time I managed to remind myself that I would be seeing him again later that day, my heart would skip a beat and I would float away into a vast landscape of daylight dreams that I deep down knew could never ever happen.

_Why must I be such a terrible friend?_

_Why would I even consider this when I know how much it means to Daichi and Asahi?_

Daichi asked me more and more frequently what was wrong, as he noticed that I rarely ever paid attention in class anymore. He noticed that I constantly spaced out, that I always stayed late, that I was overworking myself, and that I was too tired to ever hang out on our free time. Like any good friend would, really. But after having Keishin ripped away from me so brutally, for only to be placed in front of me again only just out of arm's reach, I couldn't help but try to lean over just a bit further.

I was practicing way more than anyone else, mostly giving off the impression that I was eager to improve, not that I was madly in love with the coach that stayed late with me whenever he could. I tried my best not to give off the impression that I was lingering on that one moment where I asked him for setter tips when everyone else were headed home and I had felt his chest brush up against my back as he gently positioned my hands with his own to illustrate a better form, desperate to feel his touch like that just once more. I didn't want the others to know how captivating it was to watch him set, either. I didn't want anyone other than me to know just how beautiful he was.

_Why must I love you like this?_

_Why must I long for you and only you?_

It's been six months since I graduated and realised that I would no longer be seeing him every day. That hurt me even more, and I couldn't phantom what I was going to do about that. I didn't have nearly enough money to pretend that I needed an item in his shop every day. I barely even managed to smile in my graduation photos. While Nishinoya and Tanaka cried into my shoulder because they were going to miss me, I cried into theirs because I was jealous of them. It was, however, Ennoshita that caught me off-guard with an idea I had not yet considered, and I was shocked yet happy that he had figured me out. He was bound to become a great captain, seeing as he was this observational and caring when it came to his teammates.

It's been five months, three weeks and five days since I applied for a job at the Foothill store and immediately got it. Not only were they short of people, but Keishin had also uttered that I was the only one from the team that he would accept without question, seeing as he knew very well how dedicated I could be and that I'd never do anything wrong on purpose.

_Except for this, of course._

It's been four months since I grabbed hold of Keishin's arm after hours, dragged my hand over his neck and pressed my lips hard against his. It's been four months since he moaned into my mouth and grabbed my hips to pull me closer. It's been three months, three weeks, and six days since we started leaving kisses all over each other when no one was around, like the tiny pecks he would give my jawline every time a customer left. It's been two months and one week since I admitted to him exactly how I felt and we acted on our desires. It's been a month since I told Daichi and he told me that he was just glad to see me this happy. It's been a week since I first slipped my hand into Keishin's in public and he squeezed it. It's been three hours since the last time we left marks on each other, but this time in more visible places. It's been one hour since I fell asleep in his arms. It's been twenty-one minutes since I realised that I couldn't possibly be happier than I am right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://hai-se.tumblr.com  
> feel free to talk to me anytime <33


End file.
